Continuing Adventure
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Collection of little stories about Korra, Asami, and the adventure of their love and life together.
1. Chapter 1

Dance

Korra hummed contently against Asami's neck as they danced. Asami had taken to leading, and Korra contently followed, her thumb tracing circles on Asami's back. The gala, celebrating the reopening of Republic City's main political buildings, was fading to an end, and yet Korra was reluctant to leave the dance floor. And it seemed Asami felt the same.

"I don't think I will ever be "all danced out" again, as long as I'm dancing with you," Asami murmured into Korra's hair, before pressing a kiss against it.

Korra grinned, finding a way to pull her even closer. "Only you would make me find a way to not regret all those hours of ballroom dancing practice I had to go through."

Asami clucked her tongue. "Come now, dance lessons must have also helped with bending."

Korra gave a happy laugh, turning her head to look up at Asami. "No doubt they did, but tell that to my ten-year-old self who really just wanted to get back to her firebending practice."

Asami smiled down at her, and Korra blushed at just how beautiful she was. "Now that I can imagine. I had to be dragged away from my table in my father's workshop for my own lessons." In the current moment, both of them were following the proper steps without much thought, the music slow and quiet. "I don't think my teacher appreciated the oil on my hands and clothes."

Korra brought the hand that was entwined with her own in for closer inspection. Hidden by dark nail polish was the grease and grime left over from Asami's day in the shop, setting up the machines that would help her workers make different machines. Korra kissed each fingertip with a smile. "Do you think our childhood selves would believe we would one day be dancing for fun?"

"Certainly not ballroom style," Asami chuckled, looking adoringly at Korra as she ran her thumb over Korra's top lip. "But everything must change."

**A/N: Over a year ago I made a drabble collection for my ATLA otp, good ol' Tokka, titled 'Something More than Friendship'. Now LOK has made my otp for the show canon, so I'm going to do something similar to celebrate! Here is the first of hopefully many little stories about my favorite canon girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" Asami's voice was weary, as she came into the kitchen of her and Korra's apartment in the newly reconstructed Future Industries building to find Korra and a whole mess of bowls, pans, and ingredients.

Korra smiled over at her like nothing about this was amiss. "I am learning to cook!" she proclaimed, several smudges of flour, one on her nose and one on her cheek, seeming to attest to this. "I thought at least one of us should know how to make stuff more complicated than eggs, toast, and tea."

"I don't think tea counts as a type of food," Asami couldn't resist the found smile that grew on her face, and she braved entering the kitchen further. Nothing seemed to be on fire, and while it was messy, a good smell filled the air.

"You better not tell Iroh that," Korra crouched down to look into the fancy stove. It was made by a Future Industries branch, Asami knew that much from signing over the funding, and was the cutting edge of the technology. Asami made a mental note to check up on that team.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said as she leaned down next to Korra to look in the little window. "What have you created?"

"They are supposed to be little pastries filled with sea-prunes and meat," Korra explained, wrinkling her nose slightly in frustration. "They look too lumpy though."

"Well they smell good, and I think that tends to matter more," Asami chuckled, pressing a kiss to Korra's cheek and straightening up to be confronted with the rest of the kitchen again. "But I can't say the same for the kitchen. Want me to help you clean up so we will have a place to eat?"

Korra blushed, standing to look around as well. "I didn't think it got this bad." She glanced over at Asami, and grinned. "How did you get flour on your nose?" She reached out her hand and wiped the tip of Asami's nose with her thumb, and then gave a bark of laughter. "I seem to have made the situation worse."

"Never," Asami assured, moving closer and putting her hands on Korra's hips. "Now we match." Leaning forward she rubbed her nose against Korra's, soaking in the gaze of those bright, happy, oh so alive blue eyes.

"I love you," Korra said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She always managed to say it first.

"I love you too," Asami responded, finding a blush on her own face. Pressing a quick kiss to Korra's lips, she pulled away slowly and reluctantly. "Now, to clean this up before dinner burns."

"Aye aye, Miss Sato!" Korra gave a little mock salute, that led to the very giggly adventure of turning the kitchen back into a kitchen and not some flour war zone.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, you certainly motivated me to sit down and write out my next idea as soon as I found the free time! And gosh, did everyone read Bryke's Tumblr posts on how canon Korrasami is? I'm still grinning!**

**Happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we really have to go?" Asami sighed and Korra was sure she had never seen the other woman pout in such a childish manner as she was now.

Korra laughed, throwing open her little wardrobe to get ready for the evening. "Yes we do," she said, flipping through her small collection of clothes. "You know Wu is expecting us to be there. It's his first big concert in Republic City."

Asami remained sitting on their bed. "But I hate his music," she murmured, knowing it was no excuse to abandon their friend. Which was, in some odd roundabout way, what Wu had become.

Plus, Korra knew the all the truth in that statement, and it was little. "That is not what you said last time, when he was playing in that little bar," Korra smiled happily at the memory. It had been a small crowd, and while Wu still wasn't the greatest singers to bless the four nations, she and Asami had danced the night away. "Not to mention he has been taking more vocal lessons, which might be working as Mako hasn't complained recently about Wu's voice."

Asami smiled at the memory as well, and this seemed to finally warm her up to the idea of going out as she stood and helped Korra pick out her outfit. "I think Mako might be a bit biased."

"Says the woman picking the outfit she thinks looks best on me," Korra grins, accepting the dress handed to her. "You know I don't think we have to dress this fancy."

Asami just rolled her eyes and gave her hair a toss as she turned to her own wardrobe. "I want you to look snazzy," was the only response Korra got, as Asami practically vanished in all of her own clothes. Half of these were work clothes for getting dirty and being safe in factories, but the rest were anything from dresses and kimonos to beautiful suits.

Korra thought about going over to help, but, if she was honest (and she always tried to be), Asami looked "snazzy" in any outfit. In fact, no outfit as well, but that wasn't the line of thought needed to get them out the door, so Korra contented herself with changing and waiting to see what Asami came up with.

**A/N: I'm going to bump this rating up to Teen, just in case. Sorry this one took longer, I had several different ideas started but none finished. While most of these drabbles are going to be in universe, I might throw in an AU or two in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

Korra sank onto the soft mossy ground with a happy sigh. She felt good, accomplished and confident; something that had seemed to elude her ever since her first confrontation with Amon. Beside her flopped Asami, her face a matching contented smile to Korra's own. Korra turned her head to look at Asami, marveling at the fact that she really was here beside her. Reaching out her hand, she took Asami's own once more, twining their fingers together, causing the other woman to turn and look at her.

"So, how was your first day in the spirit world?" Korra asked, feeling the energy all around her, buoying her. The spirits had been friendly, and they had been lead through the most beautiful locations around the newest spirit portal. They had almost never parted each other's side and Korra had gotten the joy of watching Asami's face light with awe at each new wonder.

"Perfect," Asami's eyes traced Korra's face lovingly. "Thank you for taking me here."

"It's the least I can do, after all you have done for me," Korra murmured back, turning her gaze to focus on their entwined fingers. "Thank you for believing in me, through all of this."

Asami's grip tightened and Korra was surprised to find her chin being gently lifted by Asami's other hand. Her green eyes were soft but her voice was firm. "I always will."

This gave Korra the courage to puck from the air the words that had been following them since they left the wedding. "I love you."

If Korra had thought she had watched Asami's face show all the awe and happiness it could as they walked through the spirit would, it didn't hold a thing to the other woman's response to those words. Before Korra could fully register what she had said, and how much she meant it, Asami had released her hand only so she could move to kiss Korra. And that is how they remained, sharing gentle kisses as they lay in the soft spirit moss and whispered their support and love for each other.

It was easily the best day of Korra's life.

**A/N: Sap sap sappy fluff! Oh well. I'm posting this soon after the third chapter, so make sure you don't miss that one. A little note on side ships that may pop up (though never too majorly, these fics are very Korrasami focused) will likely be things like Bopal, Wuko, or Kainora. I'm on tumblr and my url is biengineerasamisato if you want to find me there!**

**Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams and Letters

Korra spent many of her nights dreaming, and in her slumber it was like every regret she had was thrown in her face. Every pain, every villain, every doubt, it came to haunt her, to taunt her. She couldn't walk and she couldn't be the Avatar, because who needs her?

The only nights the darkness faded were those after Asami's letters. Maybe that was part of the reason Korra finally writes to her, and not Mako or Bolin. Maybe she is selfish, hoping this will prompt more messages to be sent her way and chase away the darkness that clouds her mind.

Asami replies faster than ever before, besides the near daily letters of the first few weeks. She tells Korra how much she misses her, and offers support. Suggestions. And also just talks, the longest letter yet, about books she has read, about the new mechanics she is teaching, and mentions some of her plans for the future of Republic City. Korra pens her own reply, staying up long into the night. She asks about everything Asami has mentioned, having nothing much too add about her own life. She still feels stuck, but the letter feels like hope. Once she finally lets herself go to sleep, she feels something close to content and her dreams are warm and bright, Asami constantly at her side in some indeterminable future time.

She finds herself comparing the feeling of walking again, of really taking her first new steps, to the feeling each time she gets a letter from Asami.

**A/N: Starting to clean out my word documents for the new year, and stumbled across this little drabble, written at the beginning of season four, and thought I might as well post it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Korra came home to find Asami lying face down on their bed, her long hair all around her and damp from what Korra guessed was a hasty shower to wash the worst motor grease off. Smiling, Korra crept closer, leaning down to look at her girlfriend's face. She was saddened to find a frown, as though Asami was still carrying her burdens even in sleep. Running her eyes over Asami's face, Korra tried to think of some way she could sooth Asami without waking her. Spirits knew she hadn't been getting much sleep recently.

Looking around their messy bedroom, Korra started to tidy up, glad to have something to do with her hands; and in honesty, both of them had been too busy to do any sort of housework for over a week. Maybe being in a room that was more aligned would help Asami sleep. Waking to clutter probably didn't help her sort her always busy and brilliant thoughts.

Once the room was more in order, Korra gazed hopefully toward Asami with her hands on her hips. She could still see a little frown on Asami's face from here, which caused a matching one to form on her own. Then she spotted Asami's hair brush on her side table. She must have been planning on brushing her hair but had been too tired to even start, and thus dozed off. Korra quietly approached the bed once more, picking up the brush before sitting gently next to Asami. First brushing some hair from Asami's face with her hand, she set to work gently running the brush through the beautiful, long hair. She could feel her own self relaxing with each brush stroke. She made use of her fingers, carefully working out tangles so as not to wake up Asami. As a final measure, she also massaged Asami's scalp, and with that she finally watched Asami relax and let out a happy sigh in her sleep.

Smiling adoringly down, Korra finished brushing and massaging, before pressing a kiss to Asami's forehead. Standing she slipped back out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Time to surprise Asami with dinner as well, because if there was anyone in the world who deserved spoiling it was her girlfriend.

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates! I was hundreds of miles away from my computer for over a week and then when I got home classes started that day and have had me scrambling and with zero inspiration.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We are way too young to have to set up a date night," Korra groaned, resting her face on Asami's desk as she sat across from her.

Asami just sighed in acknowledgement, but didn't look up from the paperwork she was going over. She always saved the paper work for last. By saved really she just put it off to do more interesting things like design and build her newest inventions or oversee work on the reconstruction of Republic City. Reading and signing things was her least favorite part of her job. "You could help me with these?" Asami offered, mostly in jest, but suddenly she found her lap full of Avatar.

Korra separated the pile in front of Asami half, and grabbed another pen. "Just so you know, this does not count as date night," Korra cheerfully informed her, looking over her shoulder with a grin. Asami had to stop herself from shoving the paperwork aside and kissing that smile for as long as she could. "What do you want me to do, forge your signature, or will mine work?" Korra's question brought Asami back down to earth and fast approaching deadlines.

"Your own should work fine, some might ask you to specify who you are," Asami wrapped her arm she wasn't using around Korra's waist as she turned to focus once more on the task at hand. "In those cases, just say you're my secretary."

Korra laughed, shaking both of them, and Asami pull her closer, so that their bodies were flush. She pressed a kiss into Korra's hair, that feeling of content she always got when around the other woman cascading over her. Korra smiled at her as Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "Comfy?"

"Very," Asami smiled right back. "Though I'm now going to have to enlist you every time I need to do paperwork."

"As long as it doesn't count as date night," Korra said, scribbling her signature on a scroll.

"You really want to set up a date night?" Asami asked, skimming a dull report on what material should be used to build roads. They had only been dating a few months, but had fallen into a pattern much like what Asami remembered of her parents when they were happily married. She and Korra would go about their busy lives and come home to each other each night. As happy as Asami was with this arrangement, she had to admit she missed the other aspects of dating as much as Korra seemed to.

"Yes," Korra answered, signing another piece with a flourish. "How does every Friday work for you, Ms. Sato?"

Asami kissed her cheek this time, leaving a smudge of lipstick. "Perfectly, Avatar Korra."

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone!**


End file.
